


Not much in Kanas

by lrs002



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena is clueless, M/M, Not Established Relationship, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There not much in Kanas except two people that want to do the same thing to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not much in Kanas

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this site. Based on Episode 3x19. please review.

Not Much in Kansas 

“This is the address.” Jeremy said

“Looks about right.” Damon said staring up at the house  
“Wait here.” Elena said looking at him

“Why! So you guys can make out some more?” Jeremy asked a little loudly

“Don’t be a dick.” Damon said as Elena stared at Jeremy surprised, “It’s not like you want to kiss me too.” 

Jeremy would never admit to anyone but he wanted so badly to kiss Damon’s lips and his gorgeous body up and down.

“Listen to your sister.” Damon said looking at Jeremy

Looking Damon in the eye, Jeremy sighed and silently swore Damon’s expressive blue eyes killed him every time Damon looked at him. Then turned around and walked to the other side of the car.

Thank you.” Damon said then turned toward the house 

“Come on.” He said to Elena as he heard the car door slam shut. As he walked away from the car, Damon cursed himself for not throwing Jeremy against the car and kissing him till was breathless.


End file.
